Hideyoshi vs Whitebeard
Hideyoshi vs Whitebeard is a What-If Deathbattle by Friendlysociopath featuring Lord Hideyoshi from Sengoku Basara and Captain Whitebeard from One Pience. Description A battle between leaders of men, who dream of a new world to be formed under their mighty fists. Interlude Wiz: Leaders of men and uniters of many- under their mighty fists empires are formed. Boomstick: Big names and bigger men doing bigger things for the big picture. BIG! Wiz: Lord Toyotomi Hideyoshi from Sengoku Basara. Boom: And Edward Newgate, known as 'Captain Whitebeard' from One Piece. Wiz: These two titans of power, respect, and leadership will go head-to-head in a battle to the death to see who truly deserves to rule. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Hideyoshi Hideyoshi Theme Whitebeard Whitebeard Theme Deathbattle In the midst of a calm sea, a fleet of ships draws close to an elaborate Japanese fortress astride a cliff. The ships fly a dark pirate flag- giving no doubt to their intent. The fleet comes to a stop as the fortress sounds the alarm- invaders have come to the land of the rising sun. The pirates disembarked and prepared to assault the castle as a great giant of a man stood before them. Whitebeard stood tall, his mighty bisento held aloft as he called out to the defenders. "We have no need of battle- lay down your arms and we shall spare you. Fight and," he gave a wry smile, "you will be destroyed." His crew cheered at the force of personality and strength Whitebeard projected, they edged forwards as the soldiers in the castle huddled together. At a shout they immediately sprang to the side as a man walked between them to stand before Whitebeard. To call him a man was an insult to the term, a giant he was, as tall as Whitebeard himself for sure, if not taller and certainly he was broader when his armor was taken into account. His grey hair indicated he was a man of age but seemingly none could dare say he was not a titan of strength just as Whitebeard himself appeared to be. The pirates, determined men of the Grand Line one and all, found themselves backing away just as the soldiers had done before. It was clear to both sides- this was not a battle between mere men. "My name is Toyotomi Hideyoshi- I will unite these lands under my first." Hideyoshi raised a massive limb into the air and clenched his fingers together, "And so I return your offer to you- surrender and there need be no battle between us." Whitebeard shook his head, "I will bow to no man, certainly not one who does not follow the ways of the sea. If you need a fight then I'll oblige you." He responded to Hideyoshi's challenge by raising his bisento and calling to the pirates. "Stand clear my children- this will be a battle to remember." The two giants stepped forwards until they stood apart from their forces, each not wishing to subject their men to the fierce fight that was about to take place. The sheer will of both men could be felt by everyone present- the winds began to blow in a flurry and the sky darkened as clouds gathered. The ground beneath their feet shook as either titan's fighting spirit was raised- it would be a fight to change the world. ' FIGHT' Results Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles